


Charming

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't that much of a stretch for him and Tommy to end up sleeping together one day just because of how much they partied together. </p>
<p>It just also doesn't happen to be the first time that Oliver's slept with a guy, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> So I pretty much live for Queer!Oliver and I always ship him and Tommy together a little bit which is how this came to be.

Oliver had learned pretty earlier on that he could pretty much get anything he wanted. 

It was simple if he mentioned his last name or if someone just recognized him as the son of Robert Queen and Moira Queen then chances are they were going to fall over themselves and just give him whatever he wanted. Usually, he's not going to deny that sometimes he didn't get his way but it didn't happen that often. 

Because when his family's legacy failed him he used something else he had. 

It wasn't a secret that he was something of a playboy, but what was that he wasn't nearly as straight as everyone thought he was. A great part of that was due to his parents who didn't have a problem with it but had been a bit exasperated by all his exploits already that just didn't want to add one more thing to the picture. Which had been fine to Oliver, it's not like he was really in love with any of these guys, the sex had been nice from what he remembered, if he remembered at all.

And it was awfully convenient to not really have any kind of barrier when using his charms based on gender. 

So it wasn't really until he and Tommy had gotten really drunk together one night, and ended up having sex that it really opened the door to it being anything more. Because even in his hungover state the next morning reeling in what they'd done and wondering if Tommy had ever done the same before, or if this was just going to be an one time thing that they just never spoke of again had gotten him thinking. An actual relationship with Tommy wasn't that bad. 

Here was someone he'd known his whole life, and his best friend and the idea of something deeper really didn't seem to bother him like Oliver kind of expected it to. 

"Oh, man." Tommy said, grabbing his head likely because of the throbbing headache they both were sharing right now thanks to last night. "Did that really happen?" 

"Yeah." Oliver doesn't really know what else to say, just trying to think how this might play out. "We were both really drunk." He tried, to pass it off as just something meaningless, something that only happened because they were drunk. 

"Well... yeah." Tommy laughed softly. "But it's not like it was bad, right? I gotta know if my game is off." 

"I don't think so." Honestly Oliver had been with a couple of guys before that hadn't been that noteworthy in the long run, but pleasant enough at the time. So he felt like he had the room to talk.

"That actually means something since you've slept with more guys than me." Tommy smiled, and Oliver blinked in return, a little bit panicked by the idea of him knowing. "What? You are my best friend, it's not like I didn't notice. Did you not notice that I did though?"

"I didn't know." Oliver rubbed his temples, wondering if he was dreaming this up because this was surreal that Tommy knew and had been with guys before too. Maybe he had been progressively more fucked up that Tommy had been in all their outings together if Tommy remembered and he hadn't. 

Or maybe it was just the amount of guys Tommy had been with that made it easier for him to not notice. 

The number of guys he'd slept with wasn't too far off from the amount of girls he slept with now that he thought about it. 

Or was it? Math had never been Oliver's strongest subject and attempting to do math when still hungover was probably not his best idea. 

"That's okay." Tommy wasn't bothered by it. "I'm just happy I don't have to lose you because of something like this. I was always afraid that if this ever happened and it was bound to happen with how hard we party, that it would be the end." 

Oliver had been his friend since the beginning and with his mother gone and his father distant, and the bulk of his relationships that meant remotely anything really only with the Queen family losing that connection would just destroy him. 

"Hey." Oliver moved closer to Tommy, a hug felt a little awkward in their undress states right now, but some physical closeness seemed good right now. "You're not going to lose me. Not for something like this, even the idea of this being something more doesn't scare me." 

And if that didn't send him running, that meant something.

"Thanks." Tommy smiled again. "I could you know make us something to eat." 

"That might be nice." There was a pit of nausea in his stomach, but food might help cure it. So Oliver was willingly to chance it, and Tommy had proven himself somewhat competent in the kitchen. So he didn't have to worry about food poisoning unlike what happened that one time he tried cooking.


End file.
